1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the implementation of a family of arithmetic feedback oscillators in a programmable logic device (PLD) for the purpose of combating counterfeiting and tampering. The present invention assists security personnel to ensure (that is, authenticate) that the specific integrated circuit(s) that was originally installed (or intended for installation) in a sensitive system is, in fact, installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Counterfeit programmable logic devices, for example, integrated circuits, pose major problems with regard to the potential for electronic hacking and terrorism. Counterfeit integrated circuits contain a multitude of functionalities which may not be readily determined through simple assessment of the integrated circuit. Some of these functionalities may lie dormant until accessed or activated by an operator aware of the hidden functionality.
Even once detected, counterfeit programmable logic devices are integrated into a hardware component and the problems associated therewith may not commonly be fixed with a simple patch or other software based repair. Rather, each counterfeit integrated circuit must be removed and replaced.
Accordingly, a method and system for identifying counterfeit integrated circuits is needed. The present invention provides such a method and system.